


Sleep

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I need to sleep."





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Steve Cortez/Any Male, snuggling after a long mission

Steve awoke when he felt the weight on the small bed shift. He blinked his eyes open a couple of times, his eyes adjusting in the soft light, smiling when he saw Kaidan's tired face. Steve snuggled closer to him, feeling Kaidan's arm wrap around his waist.

"I thought you had a report to write?"

"Shepard said it could wait," Kaidan answered with a yawn. "We're all exhausted. That mission was..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I need to sleep."

"Then sleep," Steve whispered, pulling Kaidan closer and kissing him softly. "I won't let anyone wake you unless it's an emergency."

Kaidan gave him a sleepy smile and returned the kiss before closing his eyes. "Thank you."


End file.
